


Quicksilver's', Plural

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pietro/Peter Meet, Two Quicksilvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Super Speed?” he asked curiously, seeing a cocky grin appear on the kids face. And then he was suddenly standing there with the archers’ bow, messing with it and looking it over. He didn’t even see him move! With Pietro, you could see his little trail while running. Jesus Christ.</p><p>“Pietro,” Wanda gasped quietly, slapping her hands gently on her brothers’ arm and chest. The archers’ lips gradually changed with the idea forming in his head, the corner turning up and his mouth slipping into a mischievous grin. He knew that this would help his speedy friend.</p><p>“Hey kid, what would you say to being a personal trainer? In your fast specialized-field, I mean,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quicksilver's', Plural

**Author's Note:**

> I know this screws with the timelines and stuff, but this has been in my head for god knows how long and it needed to be written, even if it was slightly bad grammar. I'm having a weird writing-day.

“Professor,” the archer of the Avengers greeted as he and his companions made their way up the path to the front doors of the school. His comrades were the Maximoff twins, both of them. They’d managed to save Pietro, which he was considerably happy and overjoyed about. He really owed the kid so much, not just his life.

“Mr Barton, it’s good to see you again,” the older man smiled genuinely, his eyes only lasting a few seconds on him before turning to the kids behind him, his smile growing a little more as he gave a greeting nod of his head towards them. “And who are our guests?” he asked politely and turned back to him.

“Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, they helped out during the fight with Ultron back in Sokovia,” he knew saying this wasn’t actually a good thing. Fury told him that all of this was confidential and shit, but Charles Xavier was way more than just any normal man. He was more than the exception. He’d be teaching these kids and practically raising them if this worked out, which it would. The man would never turn them away and this he knew for a fact.

“This is very coincidental,” the man muttered quietly for only Clint to hear, his gaze going back to the kids for a moment. “There’s a mutant here with the last name Maximoff,” Charles pointed out, though still being quiet and having the smile on his face, for the twins. He was right about it being coincidental. It wasn’t a common name, in fact, Clint had never heard of anyone else with the same last name as the twins. It was odd. Maybe a relative? A distant one or something? Maybe the kids would know who it was. It was a nice thought, but he wasn’t holding his breath.

“Yeah, that’s a bit weird, unless they were related,” he muttered just as quietly and kept his eyes on the man. “Anyway, I’m here to ask if you could take ‘em. The Avengers would love to have more trainee members, but they need... help,” and not the kind of help that the Avengers could give. They need care, love, mental training and they need stability. Charles was renowned for this among every mutant. He loved his kind and would do whatever it took to help, to save. And these kids were just that.

“I’m more than willing, my friend. They were accepted into this home the moment you thought of bringing them to me,” his smile softened, but it still said so much. It was genuine, fatherly and loving. And definitely something these two would need.

“Thank you, Xavier,” he smiled back, giving him a nod. The old man reached a hand out to the twins, a gesture to come with. Clint looked over his shoulder to see the hesitance, their gazes turning to him for a few seconds. He was glad he explained the whole mutant thing on the way over, otherwise they would’ve freaked out even more when he assumed that Charles spoke through telepathy to Wanda. Her eyes shot open and she held her breath, her grip tightening on her brothers’ arm.

He didn’t know what was being said, but from the looks of it, she was calming down, seeming to want to listen to whatever was going on between them. Pietro just looked confused with his brow knitting in the centre.

“But we are not mutants,” the speedster suddenly spoke aloud, his reluctance seeming to have won out for the moment. Clint was actually the one that wanted to speak to talk to him about this. He knew Charles wouldn’t send them away. He was actually about to say this when another voice spoke, up deeper and rougher than his own.

“Mutant or not, he won’t turn you away,” Clint shot his gaze to the front door, behind Xavier. He saw the big guy, dark hair, mass of muscle in a white tank top.

“Logan,” he greeted with a broad smile, only taking a step forward when the big Mutant stepped around the man in the chair and strode down the steps. As soon as they were close, he felt the huge, hot hand slam down on his bare shoulder, just a little off from his Avenger-Combat uniform. It wasn’t that long ago that he ran into this guy, but it still felt like months since he saw him.

“Pidgin,” he greeted back with the pet-name. Yeah, he usually had ago at anyone that screwed up his codename or gave gim another pet-name, like Tony with ‘birdboy’ or Sam with ‘Robin’, but he was pretty sure that Logan was the only one he’d let give him such a crappy name. Though there were reasons why, and they wouldn’t be coming to light any time soon, not for the other Avengers. They wouldn’t let him live it down otherwise.

“The Wolverine,” he heard the very uncertain and quiet mutter leave Wanda, turning around to see the even wider gaze and stun in her face, Pietros’ too. They were both practically staring.

“Who’s the kids?” the big mutant gestured towards them, dropping his hand from Clints’ shoulder and crossing them over his chest and he turned toward them.

“We can speak for ourselves,” Wanda stepped in confidently, seeming to have gotten over her initial shock of seeing Wolverine standing there. “Wanda,” her voice broke a little, the confidence having waned just for a second.

“Pietro,” the male twin spoke up, still standing close to his sister.

“Funny, that’s Russian for Peter,” Clint turned his eyes to the stairs into the building. A guy was leaning against the door, tall, slender frame going up into a wider chest. He seemed young, maybe the same age as the twins. Everyone was just showing up today, hell where was Storm and Beast? Were they gonna just _appear_ next? “Hi,” he waved at them. “Peter,” he gestured to himself.

“Back to training, Speedy,” Logan told the kid, though he didn’t even flinch at the exhausted authority.

“C’mon, it’s boring,” he huffed. “All you make me do is run back and forth, I’m not gonna get faster that way,” And then Clint clicked.

“Super Speed?” he asked curiously, seeing a cocky grin appear on the kids face. And then he was suddenly standing there with the archers’ bow, messing with it and looking it over. He didn’t even see him move! With Pietro, you could see his little trail while running. _Jesus Christ._

“Pietro,” Wanda gasped quietly, Clint turning to see the complete shock in the boys face and the happy-ish energy in the girls’ movements when she slapped her hands gently on her brothers’ arm and chest. The archers’ lips gradually changed with the idea forming in his head, the corner turning up and his mouth slipping into a mischievous grin. He knew this was going to screw with Logan, but he also, knew that this would help his speedy friend.

“Hey kid, what would you say to being a personal trainer? In your _fast_ specialized-field, I mean,” he instantly saw the brow rise in Logans’ face and then the shrug in the kids’ shoulders while he still messed with his bow.

“I wouldn’t be as boring as _Wolverine_. I think I’d make a fun trainer,” he gave a crooked smirk.

“Hear that, Pietro? Got yourself a trainer,” he grinned over to his own Speedy, seeing the surprise on his face again as he glanced from the other kid to him.

“Show me,” Clint turned back to the kid, seeing that he was directly focused on Pietro and then turned back again. There was a hesitance to the Maximoff now. He turned to look at Wanda, his brow knitting for only a moment before he disappeared and reappeared right next to her again. So even Clint could see that he was maybe a little slower than Peter, maybe it was a great idea to have him train the kid. “You’re slow, how’s ‘bout we change that?” the Mutant suggested, and he could see Pietro nod out of the corner of his eye.

“Let’s do this,” he said with a strong Sokovia accent.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed, even if it was rather crappy.


End file.
